


enough heartbreak

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Young Blood Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Peterick miss missing you but Pete eventually stops fighting and let's Patrick kill him</p>
            </blockquote>





	enough heartbreak

patrick was on top of pete, who was trying his best to push him off. patrick’s fist was slammed into his gut, growl coming from the back of his throat, and they made eye contact for the first time. pete swears he could see patrick, his patrick in there and pete was ready to cry.

this was his patrick, his precious little dude, covered in blood, baring his teeth, hook replacing one hand, hating the very thing that brought them together. but it was still patrick, and that hit pete hard. it was patrick, with his soft hair and his sinnful lips and his overwhemling voice.

and that’s went pete stopped pushing aganist patrick and the grip on his weapon was no longer there and there were tears falling down his dirt and blood stained cheeks. and patrick was just going at him and pete knew this was it this was fucking it. patrick was going to kill him right here and now.

pete just hoped to god, no, he was fucking begging god that after he’s dead, patrick would weep like he did after he took joe’s life. but at the same time, he didn’t, because he ould no longer see patrick’s face though his tears, and he couldn’t picture that smile of his that lit up his eyes. 

the soon to be dead man was sure that was enough heartbreak for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> sry this was short and shit
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
